Sweet Handkerchief
by Beezing
Summary: No século XVIII era tema de amor, descoberta e impulsos romanticos. Para Isabella e Edward não foi diferente. One-shot


_Disclaimer: SM = dona dos personagens e blablablablablablabla_

* * *

**BPOV.**

A partitura ficava com as bordas umedecidas pelas pontas dos meus dedos nervosos antes de eu enfrentar aquela enorme massa de pessoas a minha frente. A grande expectativa criava vida dentro do meu organismo e as batidas altas do meu coração não podiam ser abafadas pelo grande piano de madeira que nesse exato momento tocava suas notas doces para a abertura da missa na minha rotina de manhã de domingo.

Ao despertar por uma uma de minhas primas antes mesmo do sol dar ao céu muito azul uma coloração alaranjada do nascente, pela primeira vez eu não reclamei. Meu coração aliciado pela contagem regressiva dos ponteiros biológicos não deixou que meus olhos pesassem, nem que meu cérebro percebesse o quão cedo ainda estava. Então, ao contrário do que esperava, Alice foi abraçada por meus braços cobertos pela vestimenta de dormir e uma gargalhada desobstruiu o silêncio matutino.

O vestido foi trocado rapidamente e com a ajuda das mãos hábeis e acostumadas a laços complicados, nos direcionamos a igreja ansiosas para vermos quem clamávamos por toda a semana e só tínhamos o pequeno vislumbre em horas certas desse dia de domingo. Como eu fazia parte do coral, era prático para que eu enxergasse da onde estivesse os olhos que me observavam com admiração e fervura. Aquele que deixava meu jovem corpo curioso para saber o que se passava por trás das águas verdes de suas órbitas e que tipo de sensação eu teria se me aproximasse bastante de seu rosto para que pudesse gravar todos os mínimos detalhes do rosto bem esculpido.

A postos naquele solado do pequeno palanque ao lado do padre, eu já comecei minha busca pela face bem conhecida e memorizada por meus olhos.

"Você acha que eles não vêm?"

"Claro que vêm! Todos vêm à missa aos domingos, Isabella."

Nossos sussurros apesar de baixos, faziam eco inesperado. Eu tinha quinze anos, enquanto minha prima Alice já chegara aos dezesseis. Tínhamos a mesma altura e uma pequena diferença entre as cores de nossos cabelo, mas ao lado uma da outra, podíamos ser confundidas e comparadas facilmente. Fazíamos tudo juntas; desde se esconder embaixo das cobertas depois do toque de recolher e conversar até que as horas não pudessem ser contadas até terminar nosso almoço aos domingos para correr pela pequena vila em que morávamos para assistir a guarda passar e secretamente segui-los até o outro lado do rio.

A primeira canção logo foi iniciada e minha atenção momentaneamente se prendeu nas passagens da partitura. Quando voltei os olhos as fileiras de bancos, elas estavam completamente cheias. Por meros segundos, me perdi o procurando, mas não foi difícil encontrar aqueles olhos fixados em mim. Finalmente meu fôlego preencheu meus pulmões que clamavam por um pouco de oxigênio e um sorriso pintou meus lábios presos entre meus dentes. Meus dedos apertaram a folha a minha frente e logo eu cobri metade de meu rosto, deixando apenas os olhos à mostra, em uma tentativa de esconder meu sorriso muito aberto.

Na primeira fileira, sem deslocar seu olhar do meu, Edward Cullen – o soldado da Guarda Real – ocupava o melhor lugar da igreja, e para minha sorte também o meu coração.

"Oi." ele sibilou com os lábios em um sorriso e eu assenti discreta do meu lugar antes de escutar o padre iniciar mais uma missa.

**EPOV**.

Eu queria poder tirar aquela partitura da frente de seu rosto provavelmente corado. Queria poder abstrair todos a nossa volta e ter um tempo egoísta só meu e ela. Isabella era a criatura mais doce e encantadora que eu poderia ter posto meus olhos há meses atrás. Nada muito complicado, muito pelo contrário, simples e singelo demais, ela jogou seu lenço perto de mim enquanto marchávamos na praça principal da pequena vila e isso bastou para que ganhasse minha atenção. Em dias de domingos fazíamos a marcha militar por todos os cantos e a partir _daquele dia_, eu a reparei nos seguindo entre risadas abafadas pela mão de sua prima.

Antes de terminarmos nossa trajetória usual, parávamos com os cavalos do outro lado do rio e acenávamos para as meninas. Por causa do regime da guarda e os treinamentos intensivos, só tínhamos essa pequena rotina. Sua família era conhecida na vila por sua colheita farta, então logo descobri o nome do anjo que nos seguia. Após a missa e o almoço com meus companheiros da marcha militar, eu esperava ansioso encontrar os olhos escuros embebidos em curiosidade na multidão que nos observava.

Sua voz durante as músicas era quase imperceptível misturada a tantas outras sopranos que externavam as mesmas letras, mas eu gostava de imaginar – e realmente acreditava poder – distingui-la das outras. Era como se fosse um som aveludado me encantando e eu, mesmo sendo um soldado pronto para a guerra, me rendia completamente. Todo o resto era esquecido, e naquele momento eu tinha o que esperei por meus dezessete anos.

"Essa marcha precisa terminar antes do poente. Não queria ter que aparecer no festival da cidade vestido desse jeito."

"Suas reclamações para com o figurino são irrelevantes, Jasper. Você sabe que não vamos ter tempo de passar em quaisquer lugares que forem para trocarmos..."

"Mas é claro que não, Edward. Você não arranjaria apenas alguns minutos que fossem para adiar o vislumbre do seu pequeno cisne encantado, arranjaria?"

"Não era preciso se referir a Isabella como esta ave por causa de seu sobrenome. Apesar de fazer jus a sua aparência..."

"Ora, é apenas um sobrenome!" Jasper revirou os olhos batendo sua mão pesada em meu ombro. "Agora é melhor apressarmos o passo se quisermos comer algo ainda quente."

**(…)**

O calor da vila fazia meu corpo ficar consideravelmente quente. Mas o que fazia mesmo meu coração acelerar e eu ignorar todo o resto, era encontrar a linda menina com sorriso aberto nos lábios enquanto eu passava com a marcha no meio da tarde. Sempre no mesmo lugar – próximo da minha posição na fila – ela acenava com o lenço rendado e quando eu sorria em resposta acenando com a cabeça, era como se tivéssemos parados no tempo e toda a banda estivesse muito distante de nossos corpos. Era a calmaria de seus lábios riscados no sorriso mais belo que parava meu coração no tremendo frenesi ansioso. Ela me tinha com um simples olhar.

Mas meio metro e eu estaria a sua vista. Cada passo era contado e minha seriedade só resistiria até eu encontrá-la.

"Olha para a direita" Jasper disse tentando ser discreto, mas minha cabeça virou bruscamente encontrando-a ao lado de sua prima enquanto balançavam o lenço.

Eu já não sentia meus pés se movendo, era como se eles fossem acostumados a irem em sua direção. E nunca em todos esses meses tinha acontecido o que Isabella tinha acabado de fazer: ela jogara o lenço. Eu me desvencilhei da fila e parei a sua frente mirando seus olhos que brilhavam para mim. Eu podia ver o reflexo dos meus nos dela. Meu joelho abaixou sem que meu rosto desviasse do seu. O rubor formado em suas bochechas do calor do dia e da curiosidade entre nós a deixava ainda mais encantadora, me enfeitiçava.

O tecido sujo com a areia do chão foi sacudido por meus dedos e por alguns breves segundos, deixei que meus olhos fossem encobertos por minhas pálpebras e meu nariz inspirou o lenço fino. Seus olhos estavam deslumbrados com minhas ações e eu decidi que não era hora de devolver aquele pequeno pedaço dela que eu havia acabado de adquirir. Então apertei meus dedos e o trouxe para dentro de meu bolso. Os olhos que me observavam com tanta admiração se arregalaram e sua boca bem preenchida e rosada se entreabriu minimamente. Senti um sorriso brincar em meus lábios e logo eu retornei para a fila da marcha.

**BPOV**.

"Ele pegou seu lenço!" Alice constatou incrédula.

Meu coração abafava a banda, minha prima e até mesmo a voz dentro da minha cabeça dizendo que não se importava de ele ter pego meu lenço. Edward Cullen poderia ter o que ele quisesse, inclusive a mim. Ele já tinha o que pulsava com mais força dentro do meu peito, conseguir o resto era simples e fácil demais.

"Vem vamos!" Ela puxou meu pulso para sairmos de trás da pequena cerca.

"Vamos onde?" perguntei saindo do transe repentino.

"Atrás deles, como sempre fazemos."

Eu tinha esquecido completamente de nossa rotina, por isso gargalhei junto a ela quando Alice revirou os olhos por sua explicação mais do que lógica.

Segurando um grande amontoado de panos do meu vestido, deixei que meus sapatos de solado barato corressem por toda a terra ate chegar ao gramado perto do rio. Já era possível ver os cavalos em fila e os soldados montando com habilidade. A maior árvore nos deu cobertura enquanto inclinávamos a cabeça para o lado do tronco, tirando os cachos que caíam em nossos rostos, como em um gesto mimicado. Meu peito arfante da corrida subia e descia no vestido, mas minutos depois pudemos observá-los cruzando o pequeno rio sem problemas. Edward era sempre o último.

"Vem..." Alice sussurrou e eu a segui para onde ficaríamos expostas apenas para nossos cavalheiros galanteadores.

Como em nossa rotina não combinada, Edward parou com seu cavalo e olhou para mim com um sorriso aberto. Após retirar com a mão livre o meu lenço que antes estava em seu bolso, ele novamente o cheirou e guardou.

"A noite, no festival, eu lhe devolvo." sua voz atravessou o rio de pedras sem maiores complicações.

"Você vem? Promete?" tinha ansiedade e animação em minha voz. Assim como no resto de meu corpo.

"Prometo se você me prometer uma dança."

"E depois da dança..."

"O lenço." ele colocou a mão em seu coração, eu repeti o movimento, e eu sabia que a nossa troca era mais do que apenas um lenço.

**(…)**

A banda tocava alto dentro do pequeno armazém arrumado para o festival da vila pequena. Todos arrumados não tão bem vestidos, sabendo que seria uma festa popular. Sapatos tentando os mais confortáveis por baixo do segredo dos grandes vestidos, para aproveitarmos toda uma noite com danças saltitantes. Alice e eu ríamos e arriscávamos alguns passos, mas nossos olhos não desgrudavam da entrada tumultuada.

"Nossa, acho que meus pés já vão pedir descanso antes mesmo de eles chegarem." Alice comentou enquanto saíamos do meio da roda de dança.

"Se atreva a tirar os sapatos e sua mãe virá aqui e te arrastará para casa."

"Sabe um jeito melhor de aguentar pés cansados?" seus olhos tramavam algo inesperado e suas sobrancelhas denunciavam. "Vem comigo."

No fundo do lugar tínhamos uma grande adega de vinho. Dezenas e mais dezenas de garrafas preenchiam a parede. 'Uma a menos não faria falta' afirmou Alice. Após pegarmos duas taças do balcão, experimentamos do doce vinho vermelho que coloriu nossos lábios - para nossa satisfação de não termos pintura para a boca. O calor aumentou e eu me sentia logo leve para dançar incansavelmente a espera de Edward.

Antes que eu chegasse ao meio do salão, porém, meu pulso foi retido por dedos firmes e logo as costas das minha mão foi beijada por lábios quentes.

"Boa noite, Isabella."

"Boa noite, Edward." nossos olhos e sorrisos ficaram colados até que o som do violino em uma música animada anunciasse mais uma música para dança.

"Me concede esta dança?"

Atrás de seu corpo pude avistar Rosalie com seu filho mais novo no colo nos observando. Ela era mulher de meu primo Emmett e me ajudava a costurar vestidos e vestimentas para toda a família. Seu sorriso enquanto nos olhava me encorajou a assentir com a cabeça e não ter mais dúvidas de ter Edward em minha vida.

A sensação do salão cheio e de nossos passos serem tão certeiros me alegrava e eu podia representar minha felicidade com uma gargalhada que Edward fazia questão de me acompanhar todas as vezes. Após o cumprimento final nós andamos para o lado do salão enquanto ele tirava meu lenço ainda do mesmo bolso. Ele não tinha trocado a roupa de militar, e eu me deixei pensar que fora por ter vindo direto para o festival.

"Obrigado pela dança." ele falou enquanto dobrava o lenço já amassado.

"Eu quem fico grata." sorri.

Edward esticou a mão encoberta pelo pano e aproximou os dedos de meu rosto passando por minha testa e bochecha secando a umidade de minha pele após a dança agitada. Seus dedos eram gentis e cuidadosos, mas eu não podia reprimir de ficar corada com aquele ato. Seus lábios chegaram a minha testa sem que eu notasse seus movimentos. Macios como veludo fez meu coração disparar e eu suguei o ar rapidamente em surpresa.

"Seu rosto está tão quente..."

"Seus lábios também." nos afastamos apenas o suficiente para que nossos narizes se encostassem. Nossas respirações se trocavam sem vergonha e nossas bocas estavam muito próximas.

Não tive tempo de ter medo ou receio, o desejo que eu sentia de nos aproximarmos até ser impossível era maior. Por isso quando nossos lábios se tocaram muito brevemente, um arrepio correu por todo meu corpo. Nossas bocas se fecharam entre si e o frenesi de querer mover ainda mais e mais rápido pulsava, mas suas mãos acalentaram meu desejo quando um carinho foi feito em meu rosto.

"Vamos sair daqui." ele pediu pegando minha mão na sua. Meus dedos livres foram em direção aos meus lábios que já sentiam a falta dos teus, mas meus pés o seguiram sem hesitar ou olhar para trás.

A noite escurecia o gramado do lado de fora do salão e a pequena casa para que estávamos sendo direcionados. As risadas que nos escapavam eram harmonias cúmplices que jamais contaríamos a ninguém. Assim que fechamos a porta atrás de nós, Edward girou meu corpo em seus braços e selou nossas bocas como se nossas vidas dependessem daquele beijo. Era escuro, mas a pequena lamparina no canto clareava o suficiente.

"Onde estamos?" eu perguntei quando já estávamos sem ar.

"Essa é a casinha do marceneiro que está na festa." Edward riu se jogando no chão onde tinham algumas almofadas grandes cobertas por um pano tricotado.

"Mas ele não vai voltar para cá? E se formos descobertos, Edward?" minha preocupação o fez rir.

"Ele só vem aqui de vez em quando para trabalho. Nunca tranca a porta. Mora com a filha. Ele não vai vir para cá hoje." seu cotovelo o sustentava enquanto ele empurrava as botinas sujas com os calcanhares. "Vem cá."

Ajoelhei próxima de seus pés e ele se aproximou pegando minhas mãos que repousavam na saia do meu vestido e com a outra mão levantou meu queixo para me beijar novamente. Agora sem pressa e apenas para o conhecimento de nossos sentimentos.

"Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes."

"Isso o que?" ele pergunta desenhando círculos com o polegar em minha bochecha.

"Beijar." eu abaixo os olhos constrangida. "Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém."

"Foi o melhor beijo que eu dei em toda a minha vida." seu rosto se aproxima de meu pescoço e seus lábios testam a pele de meu ombro.

**EPOV**.

Eu queria poder desenhar todo o corpo de Isabella com meus dedos e lábios. Queria poder emoldurar toda a sua beleza em um quadro eterno em minha parede. Dormir a seu lado e acordar com o rubor de seu rosto esquentando meu peito, sentir seu sorriso quando nossos olhos se encontrassem e tê-la para mim de todas as formas possíveis. Aqui estava a minha menina, meu anjo, tão quente e ao mesmo tempo tão inocente. Eu queria poder descobrir todas as coisas certas do desejo do corpo e dos sentimentos verdadeiros junto com ela.

Eu não podia refrear meu corpo de querê-la da forma carnal, mesmo que em meus pensamentos eu a colocasse em um pedestal divino com a beleza intocável e os olhos brilhando pureza. Sua pele esquentava meus lábios e faziam com que minhas mãos sentissem a curvatura de sua silhueta coberta por muitos panos. Rodando os dedos em sua cintura delgada e apertada no possível espartilho, puxo seu corpo de encontro ao meu até estarmos deitados com as bocas coladas novamente.

Sinto seus dedos receosos em meus fios e os mesmos, delicadamente, traçam a linha de minha jugular. Então eu já não posso segurar mais nada que meu corpo esteja pedindo. Minhas mãos agarram sua cintura para que sente em meu colo, com uma perna em cada lado de meu corpo, e eu sento para conhecer seus pontos de prazer próximo a seu colo preenchido por seus seios arredondados. Um gemido fraco escapa de seus lábios me incentivando a continuar.

Suas mãos encontram minha nuca com muito mais firmeza agora enquanto as minhas procuram a barra do vestido para encontrar as meias de cinta liga sedosas encobrindo suas pernas. Minha boca devorava seu pescoço e o vale entre seus seios com voracidade. E cada vez que meus dentes acompanhavam os movimentos, Isabella apertava os nós dos dedos em meus fios me fazendo grunhir.

"Uhng, Edward..." ela geme meu nome entre os dentes.

"Diz meu nome de novo..." eu aperto suas coxas com vontade trazendo seus quadris mais próximos dos meus para a fricção exata. "Diz..."

"Argh... Edward..." Isabella está sem fôlego quando mordo sua pele. Seus olhos escuros e embebidos pelo despertar do primeiro desejo rolam para trás enquanto ela joga a cabeça para cima. "Eu nunca... nunca me senti assim..."

"Assim como?" eu pergunto próximo de seu ouvido e subo uma das mãos para abrir os pequenos botões da frente de seu vestido. O pequeno seio rosado e entumescido me deixa hipnotizado. Olho para cima esperando uma resposta e vejo seus cabelos cobrindo parte de seu rosto e o lábio inferior entre seus dentes tímidos. "Linda."

"Me beija." ela sussurrou já encontrando nossas bocas.

Logo minha boca deixou a sua e rumou de seu queixo até seu pescoço pálido deixando marcas e beijos molhados. Finalmente cheguei a seu seio descoberto rolando com a língua e sentindo a textura de seu pequeno mamilo rosado. "Hmm... tão bom." Isabella dizia e involuntariamente mexia seu quadril em cima do meu. Eu sabia que não era sua intenção e que tudo ainda era novo para ela e seu corpo, mas seus instintos eram certeiros, me deixando em um estágio de excitação máxima.

Descendo os dedos por entre os botões fáceis, sua barriga foi facilmente exposta para mim. Seus dedos travaram uma batalha com a gola de minha blusa tentando segurar todo o desejo que eu sentia seu corpo experimentar pela primeira vez. Rolando nossos corpos para o lado entre respirações anelantes, senti suas pernas presas ao meu redor com firmeza. Quando sua cabeça encontrou a almofada, esparramando os fios escuros, suas mãos soltaram minha gola e ela jogou seus braços para cima da cabeça.

A adoração que eu tinha por seu corpo naquele momento nunca tinha sido sentida antes. Desvencilhei-me de seus tornozelos em volta dos meus quadris e escorreguei as mãos por cada lado de suas delineadas pernas para finalmente encontrar o pano que a cobria e retirá-lo. "Eu preciso de você toda para mim." falei ajoelhando-me entre suas pernas.

"Sou toda sua Edward. Sempre fui."

"Quero ser seu para sempre." abri os botões de minha calça de uniforme e abaixei-a até meus tornozelos. Isabella me olhava e o ritmo da respiração de seu peito aumentava, mas ela não se mexia, nem parecia ter medo. Apenas a curiosidade em suas pupilas dilatadas, descobrindo a natureza diferente da sua fazendo-a juntar os joelhos instintivamente.

A imagem de anjo em forma de mulher se formava a minha frente, quando sua pequena mão repetiu o movimento que eu há pouco tinha feito, enrolando entre meus dedos o mamilo rosado como uma pétala. O desabrochar de menina se descobrindo me fez a desejar ainda mais. O sentimento egoísta e possessivo me fez rodear seu pulso com meus dedos e levá-lo novamente acima de sua cabeça. Deixei que nossos corpos se encostassem por um breve momento antes de arrebatar sua boca já marcada pela minha. Eu nunca havia tomado um corpo de uma virgem e o pensamento de ser seu primeiro homem revirava minha mente em puro frenesi.

"A partir do momento que eu tomar seu corpo, você tomará minha alma." sussurrei em seu ouvido escutando-a arfar em seguida.

"Promete me amar?" sua voz não passava de um sussurro fino enquanto eu me colocava em sua intimidade pronta para me receber; quente, escorrendo de desejo.

"Já amo. Nossas almas estão encadeadas, meu amor." entrei em seu corpo receptivo e ao mesmo tempo que se contraía ao meu redor de forma tão prazerosa, me abrigando, parecia a estar desconfortando. Suas unhas logo apertaram meu braço e eu pude sentir suas unhas fincarem em minha pele através do pano, seguidas de um grito que arranhou sua garganta.

"Ungh... E... Edward!" seu peito arfava incontrolavelmente, encostando e voltando.

"Me desculpe..." eu tentava falar, mas não conseguia refrear os movimentos de empurrar e sair de seu corpo pequeno. Seu pequeno tornozelo levantou me acolhendo ainda mais. Minha mão buscou seu pé com dedos contraídos dentro da meia fina e enquanto eu continuava minha efervescência contra seu sexo, encostei meus lábios em seu tornozelo e panturrilha. Nossos quadris se encostavam e o que pareciam gemidos de dor se tornaram plangores de prazer, pedidos por mais e meu nome sonoramente externados.

Eu não queria causar mais dor, queria que ambos os corpos sentissem que se pertenciam, por isso sussurrei palavras doces enquanto sentia o gosto de seu pescoço e voltava para sua boca que se encaixava com a minha.

"Te amo..." ela repetia depois de mim, logo seu quadril se impulsionava contra o meu impedindo que eu segura-se ainda mais o extremo prazer que seu corpo me dava. Meus olhos fecharam e sorvi sua boca na minha enquanto me libertava dentro dela.

"Eu não quero ir embora..." ela diz quando recuperamos nossas respirações desiguais.

"Eu não quero te deixar ir." suas mãos pequenas pegam meu rosto e procuram a verdade em meus olhos. O pequeno indicador traça a linha de minha sobrancelha e encostamos nossas testas e narizes. "Não quero te deixar ir nunca mais..." eu afirmo o que meu coração martela repetidamente enquanto fecho os olhos.

"Então não me deixa." suas mãos buscam atrás de minha nuca e me puxam para um abraço singelo. Aos poucos me desfaço do calor de seu corpo e ajeito suas roupas devagar, gravando cada detalhe que agora vai sendo coberto pelo mesmo pano que há algum tempo atrás foi vigorosamente tirado dela. Ela é apenas uma observadora dos meus atos, me arrancando cada suspiro com apenas um olhar embebido de amor e provocadora dos meus sorrisos involuntários. Meu joelho direito encontra o chão e minha mão puxa a sua para que se sente, até que estamos da mesma altura e igualitários de estados de alma.

"Isabella Marie Swan, desejo tomar sua mão como minha esposa, prometendo proteger todo o amor que eu guardo em meus olhos, sentidos e alma com a minha vida. Aceita casar comigo?"

Por um momento o silêncio crucial vez meus coração dar um solavanco e disparar, perturbando a paz do meu estômago e mente. Sua mão livre escondeu seus lábios surpresos e eu só podia ver pela reflexão precária da luz lá de fora, seus olhos lacrimejarem e sentir seus dedos tremerem na palma da minha mão. Seu cabelo desarrumado acompanhou o movimento da cabeça quando ela assentiu finalmente sugando uma grande quantidade de ar e pulando em meus braços. Seu lugar.

"Sim!" ela grita com a cabeça em meu ombro.

"Vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo."

"Você já faz." Isabella balançava a cabeça apertando os braços a minha volta enquanto eu contornava sua cintura com os meus. "Papai não vai hesitar em aceitá-lo em nossa família."

"Eu espero que sim." eu afasto vendo seu sorriso colorindo ainda mais seu rosto encantador. Naquele momento tudo estava certo. Eu tinha meu anjo, minha menina e futura mulher nos braços. Já podia imaginar nossos próximos passos virarem páginas de livros. E eu não hesitava em sonhar acordado, pois o meu maior sonho acabava de se tornar realidade.

"Posso ter meu lenço de volta agora?" ela pergunta tímida com um sorriso caçoista.

"Pode ter o que quiser."

**~ FIM ~**

**

* * *

**

**_Essa foi uma one shot. Significa que não terá continuação. Pode haver algum extra, mas acho difícil, não vou prometer! :))_**


End file.
